


Encouragement

by umbreonblue



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: On a bad day, Touma gets comforted by a certain Number 7. *can be slash if you squint.*
Relationships: Sogiita Gunha & Kamijo Touma, Sogiita Gunha & Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 10





	Encouragement

After escaping Misaka's pursuit once again, Touma sighed in relief. While he was used to such misfortune, this…was just a bad day. He came out from behind some bushes…a few twigs and leaves in his hair. Only to see Sogiita staring at him.

Sighing tiredly, Touma sits on a bench, "I don't want to fight you. I just want to be left alone right now. Sorry," Touma sadly smiles, really not feeling like fighting right now.

Sogiita shakes his head, sitting next to him, "It's OK. I won't force you to fight me."

Touma blinks, not expecting that...but thankful for Sogiita's understanding.

As Sogiita picks the twigs and leaves out of Touma's hair, Touma closes his eyes for a second, his head leaning on Sogiita's shoulder.

The crowd usually in the park whispers about Touma, and scurries away, muttering about not willing to stay around this misfortunate guy. Not wanting his misfortune to effect themselves.

He could hear it though. Those voices saying that he's misfortune incarnate, that they should stay away from him. An unlucky monster.

As he remembers his childhood, 'It's just like that time... But it's not something new. I should be used to it but...I...'

Clenching his fist and trembling a bit, he chose to suffer in silence once more. However...

A certain Number 7's hand, warm and gentle on top of his own snapped him out of it. Touma flinches at the touch, his eyes snapping open to see Sogiita. Red, blue, and yellow light surrounded him.

"Don't be scared. You're not a monster...and never will be, Kamijo," Sogiita smiles in reassurance.

Even if that sight was only an illusion, a few tears roll down Touma's amazed face.

"Eh? I made you cry?!" Sogiita panics, taking his hand away.

Touma wipes his tears away, smiling, "It's OK. It's just... No one's said that to me...in a long time."

"Thank you, Sogiita," he hugs him.

Sogiita hugs back, ruffling Touma's hair, "You're welcome."

After making sure Touma can get home safely, "Don't change, Kamijo. You have awesome guts as it is."

"Sogiita..." Touma's eyes sparkle in amazement and hope at Sogiita's smiling face before nodding, "Un," watching as Sogiita leaves, jumping off into the distance before going home.

'I won't let this beat me. Never,' Touma smiles, a determined look on his face.


End file.
